


glow electric hearts

by easycomeeasygo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bathroom Sex, Drinking, Getting Together, Hook-Up, It is heavily implied that they all have fucked at some point, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Non-Binary Yoon Jeonghan, Other, Partying, Pining, Trans Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Trans Male Character, everyone is very queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: “You should crop it,” Seungcheol blurts out. “Your shirt. I think it’d look good.”Wonwoo looks at him pensively. “Do you have scissors?”or: 5 times Seungcheol and Wonwoo go to a party (and 1 time they don’t)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 146





	glow electric hearts

**Author's Note:**

> you ever see wonwoo in a crop top and develop even more brain worms and then more info comes out that feeds into your already feral woncheol obsession? anyway this is unbetad and unhinged please support me
> 
> ( potential tw: cheol being trans isn't a big thing, his vagina is mentioned once using the word "cunt" and him getting eaten out is mentioned twice)

1.

Seungcheol and Wonwoo have a routine for the parties they go to. Seungcheol leaves his and Jihoon’s place to meet up with Wonwoo at his tiny studio. They head out together after splitting a bottle of soju while Wonwoo gets ready. They drink, a lot. They both handle their alcohol well and it’s easy to get lost in the thrumming bass of a house party and ignore the heaviness in his chest seeing Wonwoo with someone hanging off of him. He drinks more, Wonwoo drinks more. Sometimes one of them will sneak off upstairs or to a bathroom with someone but at the end of the night, when it seems like the party is about to die off, they leave together. He can’t think of a single time they haven’t left together.

Tonight they’re going to Hansol’s. He throws parties constantly, for no reason other than he can. He has space for too many bodies and too many drinks. He also has a sick sound system and manages to play good music. One of his playlists is already blasting as Wonwoo and Seungcheol enter the dimly lit house. People are dancing in the living room and wherever else they seem to be able to make space for it. There’s a table that has beer pong games running. In the kitchen, people are playing flip cup.

Seungcheol feels a hand on his arm and gets pulled towards the living room and Wonwoo just shoots him a nod that seems to say “ _I’ll find you later_ ” before turning back towards the kitchen.

Seungcheol turns to see Jeonghan and their perfectly painted nails gripping him. “Dance with me,” they say with a grin. He isn’t one to deny his best friend of honestly anything, so he lets Jeonghan pull him further into the throng of people until they’re with Seokmin, Mingyu, and Minghao.

If he’s honest he’s not that crazy about parties but there’s something to be said about losing yourself to the beating bass surrounded by bodies you know and trust. It’s why he prefers this over clubbing, he’s had way too many bad experiences with strangers even in queer clubs. He’ll always fall back onto the inherent safety of being drunk with his friends who know him and will always protect him if and when he needs it. 

This is good though, his hands on Jeonghan’s hips pulling them against him and Mingyu coming up behind him, putting one hand on Seungcheol’s waist and the other still holding a drink while slurring into his ear about how fucking wasted he already is. He takes a quick look around and doesn’t Minghao and Seokmin. He assumes they’ve snuck off somewhere. 

“Drink?” Mingyu asks him, his breath still warm on Seungcheol’s neck.

“Hit me,” he says, opening his mouth and leaning back so Mingyu can carefully pour some into his mouth. It’s deceptively sweet and fruity, barely able to taste the harsh aftertaste of alcohol.

“That should do it,” Mingyu says as he brings the drink back to his mouth. He begins to giggle into his ear. “This is so fucking strong, hyung.”

Seungcheol would pick this every time over going out to clubs.

He loses track of time in between Jeonghan and Mingyu. He looks up at some point and sees Wonwoo dancing with Junhui. The next time he looks up, Wonwoo’s hand is in his hair and they’re making out in the middle of the makeshift dance floor, no one else noticing. Seungcheol’s fingertips dig into Jeonghan’s hip roughly as he leans in to talk to him. “Need more alcohol.”

Jeonghan, who seems to always read his mind replies, “Wonwoo?”

He just nods, letting go and turning to Mingyu and signaling that he’s heading out. 

The kitchen is always his sanctuary. He can always lean or sit on the counter and drink at his own pace, grounding himself back into reality. People always come in and out so there’s always someone to talk to. It’s also quieter, the bass not as earthshaking in here. It’s a good respite once being surrounded by people feels like too much.

“He’s still with Junhui,” Jeonghan says quietly when they approach him. “You really need to do something about it instead of sulk in the kitchen every time.”

Seungcheol smiles in a way he hopes is charming. “It’s fine, I’ve got you with me.”

Jeonghan hits him. “Stop flirting, Coups.”

“You look like my dream goth partner today,” he continues, a big grin on his face.

“You wanna rail me so _baaaad_ ,” Jeonghan teases. “Maybe next time when you still haven’t sucked Wonwoo’s dick, it has been a while.”

Seungcheol chokes on his drink, not expecting Jeonghan to say that.

He coughs out, “You’re a fucking menace.”

“I prefer benevolent chaos entity, but I’ll accept menace.”

“Bully,” Seungcheol adds.

Jeonghan shrugs. They grab a beer from the fridge, open it on the edge of the counter, and takes a long pull. “Not my fault you’re so easy to tease. Sweet creature.”

Wonwoo finally finds him. His shirt is askew, showing off the blooming hickey on his neck. Just another night, Seungcheol thinks.

“Let’s head out?” Wonwoo murmurs. He nods in agreement. He gives Jeonghan a hug goodbye.

“Sorry about him,” Jeonghan whispers kindly.

“I’ll see you at Hansol’s next week, yeah?”

They head out into the cool night air. They make small talk, Wonwoo talking about Overwatch League. He follows along the best he can, contributing whenever he can. It’s hard to focus when Wonwoo is next to him marked up by someone who isn’t him but he does his best to not think about it like he always does, shoving it aside and burying deep. He can hear Jeonghan calling him jealous in the back of his mind. They wouldn’t be wrong.

2.

“Hyung, does this look okay?” Wonwoo asks. They’re going to another party at Hansol’s and this time they’re pregaming at Seungcheol’s, Jihoon heading to Mingyu’s to pregame with him. 

Seungcheol looks up and sees Wonwoo in black ripped fitted jeans and a graphic tee. He looks good, he always looks good. Wonwoo raises his arm a little, making the shirt ride up and showing a sliver of what he knows is Wonwoo’s toned stomach.

“You should crop it,” he blurts out. “Your shirt. I think it’d look good.”

Wonwoo looks at him pensively. “Do you have scissors?”

Seungcheol thinks telling Wonwoo to crop his shirt might have been a mistake. 

They split up quickly once they get to Hansol’s. Everyone’s attention is rightfully stolen by Wonwoo’s crop top. Throughout the night he keeps catching glances of Wonwoo’s stomach and thin waist, making his mouth dry and his head drown in thoughts of how it would feel under his hands. 

Seungcheol is in the kitchen, leaning against the counter on another cup of whiskey and coke. Wonwoo is in the living room, and he has a perfect view of Soonyoung sitting on Wonwoo’s lap facing him, Wonwoo’s hands on his waist. He’s pretty sure he knows where Soonyoung’s hands are.

“Jealousy is so ugly on you,” Jeonghan suddenly says. They appear out of nowhere and slide into Seungcheol’s side, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Seungcheol instinctively drops his arm around their shoulder. 

“Hey, Jeonghan, you look cute.”

Jeonghan smiles at that, batting their eyelashes at him. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“And you said you weren’t easy,” he teases.

Jeonghan takes Seungcheol’s drink and finishes it. “Brat. You gonna do something about Wonwoo or are you gonna stare all night like some jealous nightmare boy like usual?”

“Mean,” he whines. “Stare, I think.”

Their eyes narrow at him. “I can’t stand you. Body shots?”

Seungcheol’s eyes flick back up at Wonwoo. “Body shots could work.”

Body shots might also be a mistake.

Jeonghan does as Jeonghan does and gets a bunch of people in the kitchen around the table, a bottle of tequila in one hand.

They cycle through people taking body shots off each other. Hansol and Seungkwan take body shots off of each other because they’re gay and in love or whatever. Junhui takes one off of Minghao takes one off of Mingyu who takes one off of Seokmin who takes one off of Joshua who takes one off of Jeonghan. It’s absurd and loud and Seungcheol is positive they’ve wasted so much tequila doing this.

“Cheolie,” Jeonghan says sitting up with a look of mischief in their eyes, “Lay down.”

They get off and Seungcheol gets up on the table. He can feel his ears getting red as Jeonghan pulls his shirt up and when he turns his head, he makes eye contact with Wonwoo who is watching intently. His gaze makes Seungcheol’s face bloom with red, something he’s relieved he can blame on Jeonghan.

He tries not to get embarrassed as they lick a strip down his stomach to put salt on and pours tequila onto him. Jeonghan never does things half-assed. They hop onto the table carefully because of the dress they’re wearing and shoot a shit-eating grin at Seungcheol as they straddle him. They run a hand through their hair, pushing it back and lean down, licking up the salt, sucking the tequila, and biting into a lime wedge they seem to have pulled out of nowhere. They’re still straddling him but now there is red from their lipstick all over his stomach. It’s a fucking sight. Seungcheol can still feel Wonwoo’s eyes on him. When he looks back over at him, he can’t quite read the expression of his face. 

“Wonwoo-yah,” Jeonghan says suddenly, jolting both Seungcheol and Wonwoo out of this staring contest, “table. Your turn.” 

Jeonghan gets off of Seungcheol and he finally gets up letting Wonwoo take his place laying down on the dining room table. Seungcheol feels like he’s going to drool. Wonwoo’s stomach and thin waist are perfectly exposed by his crop top. He still pushes the cut hem of his shirt up a bit more so it doesn’t get any tequila on it, reveling in the feeling of the drag of his fingers along his skin.

Seungcheol is not Jeonghan, so he stays standing and leans down for the body shot. As much as he wishes he could get up onto the table and straddle Wonwoo in front of Soonyoung just to remind him that no matter what, Wonwoo is going to leave this party with him. Jealousy _is_ ugly on him. He licks a strip of his skin, sprinkles salt on it. He grabs the tequila from Jeonghan and carefully pours it before grabbing a lime wedge from them. When he looks up at Wonwoo, he’s staring straight at him, his eyes dark and unreadable.

“Ready when you are, hyung,” Wonwoo says.

Seungcheol nods and licks up the salt, committing the feel of Wonwoo’s skin to his memory, and sucks up the tequila. Tequila shots are nowhere near his favorite thing to do, but he feels his head spinning knowing where his mouth just was. He stares at Wonwoo as he sucks on the lime, chasing away the bitter burning of the tequila and how fucking badly he wants Wonwoo.

Seungcheol adores his friends. He doesn’t really give a shit about the way they seem to just end up hooking up with each other occasionally no strings attached. But when Soonyoung ends up next to Wonwoo, shouting something about them doing shots off each other, and Wonwoo agreeing and Seungcheol slips away before he begins to drown in his jealousy.

Jeonghan follows him into the hallway. While Wonwoo tends to hook up with whoever whenever he does, Seungcheol always comes back to Jeonghan. It’s because they both know it doesn’t mean anything serious. Jeonghan is beautiful, especially in the little skirts and crop tops and dresses they usually wear to parties. He likes how they always look like they’re going to eat Seungcheol alive and then they can go back to normal the next day, making plans to get coffee and listening to each other bitch about their co-workers and Jeonghan teases him the whole time about his crush on Wonwoo. It’s weird, it’s definitely fucking weird, but it works for them.

Seungcheol crowds Jeonghan against the wall and they just smile at him beatifically. “Bathroom?” they suggest. It’s empty, Jeonghan locking the door behind them. Seungcheol picks them up by their thighs, his hands sliding up their dress, and puts them on the counter.

“This okay?” he asks.

Jeonghan rolls their eyes, draping their arms around his neck and pulling him in between their legs. “Obviously, it’s why I followed you. I did say next time.”

“I’m just checking.”

“So chivalrous,” Jeonghan teases with no heat, “making out with your best friend because your crush is getting his dick wet somewhere else. I’m gonna get lipstick all over you.” 

Seungcheol’s breath catches at the thought of the red marking his stomach lining its way down his neck and he leans in. Jeonghan meets him halfway and he kisses them in a way that’s bordering on rough, pushing all thoughts of Wonwoo aside for a little. 

He’s not sure how long he spends with Jeonghan, the two of them precariously positioned so that he can have his hand up their skirt and on their cock and their hand down his pants but there’s banging on the bathroom door, letting them know their time is up.

“Fuck Cheol. Just let me come in your mouth. I'm so close.”

Seungcheol does as he’s told, bending down and taking Jeonghan’s cock in his mouth. 

“Good boy,” Jeonghan moans, going right for Seungcheol’s weak point as he comes. He blushes deeply, catching the sight of his bright red ears in the reflection of the mirror when he gets back up. Jeonghan hops down from the counter and gives Seungcheol one last deep kiss.

“Consider doing something about Wonwoo,” they whisper before putting the fingers that were in Seungcheol’s cunt in his mouth, sucking them clean and smiling. “Text me tomorrow, let’s get brunch and gossip. And maybe we can figure out your Wonwoo situation too.”

Jeonghan fixes themself up, tugging down their dress and unlocks the door. Seungcheol hears them say “Fuck off Hansol” as he follows them out. Hansol looks him up and down and shrugs, going into the bathroom. He loses Jeonghan to the crowd and heads back into the kitchen to get another drink.

He mixes himself another whiskey and coke and ends up back in the same spot he was in earlier. He looks around and doesn’t see Wonwoo anywhere, so he drinks.

He ends up getting roped into some inane conversation that Seungkwan and Chan are having until Hansol joins them again.

Wonwoo finds him first. “Hey hyung,” he hears his deep voice say from the other side of him. “Let’s head out?”

Seungcheol nods, saying goodbye and saluting Seungkwan, Chan, and Hansol, and follows Wonwoo out. 

Wonwoo has a hickey blossoming just under the collar of his crop top and Seungcheol is sure his neck is filled with red Jeonghan shaped marks, but they still leave together. 

  
  


4.

Even though they’ve been together for ages, Seungkwan and Hansol don’t live together. Seungkwan instead has a nice apartment with Chan and Seokmin. The parties the three of them host aren’t ragers like the ones Hansol has but it’s still a lot of alcohol, people, and loud music. Seungcheol picked up an extra shift so they show up a little late and the party is already hitting its stride. The bass is loud, vibrating at the beat of the song playing. Seungcheol momentarily wonders if Seungkwan’s neighbors are going to kill him. When he looks around trying to see who showed up, he notices that some of them are actually here, Changkyun and Jooheon in the kitchen doing shots with Hansol and Jihoon.

Seungkwan seems to be waiting for them to show up, finding them quickly and putting shot glasses filled with a bright pink looking liquid into their hands. “Drink up boys,” he says. He’s definitely drunk, the way he looks a little less put together than usual and his parted messy hair seem to suggest someone, _Hansol_ , has been running his hands through it.

They cheer and take their shots, the burn of the vodka making Seungcheol wince while Wonwoo’s face doesn’t betray him.

“Good,” Seungkwan says, smiling widely, “Have fun.” He disappears back into the crowd and Seungcheol heads into the kitchen while Wonwoo goes to find Mingyu. Seungcheol talks to Hansol for a bit until Wonwoo comes back with Mingyu in tow. He like when the four of them are together, conversation finds them easily, and they take a round of shots. 

It’s one of the nights where Wonwoo sticks by his side and Seungcheol revels in it, preening when Wonwoo casually puts his arm around his shoulder and leaves it there all night. He only stops when he leaves to get them more drinks but even then, the second he’s back his arm is right back where it was. Even when someone asks if he wants to dance with them and Wonwoo immediately brushes them off. Seungcheol can almost pretend that Wonwoo is doing it because he wants to be with him.

There’s only one time Wonwoo leaves his side, when he heads to the bathroom and leaves Seungcheol to talk to Mingyu and Hansol until he’s back. 

When he gets back he puts his arm around Seungcheol’s waist, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. 

“Hyung,” he whines uncharacteristically. “Can we leave a little earlier than usual?”

“Yeah, no worries,” he replies, finishing up his beer. When Wonwoo lifts his head and looks at Seungcheol his heart stutters. “Let’s just talk to everyone first,” he continues nonchalantly, “then we’ll head out.”

They end up mingling a bit, just to say hi to everyone and they leave early.

4.

They usually stick to the parties hosted by their close friends but sometimes they’ll branch out. Johnny’s parties are like Hansol’s, packed, and with alcohol overflowing. There’s a shit ton of people, Johnny has way too many fucking friends.

Everything happens quickly. One minute one of Johnny’s friends that he’s knows decently well, Taeyong, is flirting with him, their hand resting on his stomach as they close the space between them, and the next Wonwoo shows up, looking mad and dragging Seungcheol away towards a quieter part of the house. 

“Wonwoo, what the—“

Seungcheol is immediately cut off by Wonwoo’s mouth on his, Wonwoo’s hands cradling his face like he’s some precious thing. 

Seungcheol’s mind turns off and he ignores any warning bells that are yelling at him that this could be a bad idea. He feels small the way Wonwoo can engulf him with his body. He grabs the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt, another fucking crop top, and tugs him close so their bodies are flush. Wonwoo’s dick is hard against his leg.

Seungcheol wonders how much Wonwoo is willing to give to him and how much he can take if they only have this night. He gets his answer when Wonwoo pulls away. 

“We can probably find a room or we can go back,” he offers. 

“Room,” he replies, feeling brave enough to say what he really wants. 

Wonwoo leads them, trying random doors to see what opens until they find a room. Judging by the barebones setup it must be a guest room. Wonwoo locks the door behind him and immediately finds Seungcheol, pulling him tightly into his arms and kissing him. 

Seungcheol’s hands end up on Wonwoo's stomach, his fingers tracing the outline of his abs. 

“You look so good in these crop tops,” Seungcheol says. “Can’t keep my eyes off of you.”

“You’re infuriating,” Wonwoo replies. Seungcheol is unable to keep the awe off his face watching Wonwoo guide him towards the bed. “I wanna eat you out. Like, really fucking badly.”

That is a concept that Seungcheol would have fucking killed to hear. Wonwoo would look fantastic in between his legs, or even with Seungcheol sitting on his face but he isn’t sure if he’s going to get this chance again.

“That would be really dope,” Seungcheol begins as his hands go straight to his belt buckle. “But I wanna blow you,” he says. They probably don’t have a lot of time before someone else tries to get into this room or someone finds out they’re in here and he’s going to make the most out of it. 

Seungcheol drops to his knees, making Wonwoo groan. “Such a good boy, hyung.”

“Wonwoo,” he whines. 

Seungcheol is embarrassed at how many times he’s imagined this but even his extremely vivid daydreams don’t compare to the feeling of Wonwoo’s dick in his mouth and the words spilling out of him, telling Seungcheol how good he is and how he looks like a wet dream. 

Everything seems normal when they leave the room and go back to the party. They drink more, Wonwoo steadfastly at his side. 

Wonwoo is always touching him in some way. He drapes his arm on Seungcheol’s shoulder when he’s standing next to him. He pulls Seungcheol in front of him, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arm around Seungcheol’s waist possessively. 

Seungcheol is taking a sip of his whiskey coke when he realizes the side of his neck that’s exposed is the side Wonwoo had left a hickey on and now it’s on display for anyone who walks by them to see. 

Seungcheol makes eye contact with Jeonghan, who looks at him and Wonwoo and just raises their eyebrow. They definitely notice the hickey because they point to their own neck and start to laugh. 

Wonwoo must notice their silent conversation because his arm slips under Seungcheol’s shirt, the skin on skin contact making his head spin. It feels like Wonwoo is trying to claim him in front of Jeonghan.

5.

They’ve been acting like nothing is wrong but it feels like something has changed between him and Wonwoo after the night at Johnny’s. Seungcheol is touchy and needy and he tries to not be as bad around Wonwoo for so many fucking reasons but it seems like Wonwoo leans into it more.

They end up watching Pacific Rim together at his place one night when Jihoon is with Mingyu and it seems like Wonwoo is inching closer and closer to him the whole time.

“Do you think we’d be drift compatible?” Seungcheol asks. He thinks they would be-- he would have no problem letting Wonwoo know every bit of him, he’s just not sure if Wonwoo would feel the same, especially considering how heavy the concept of drift compatibility is. 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo says immediately as if he’s thought about it before. “I always feel comfortable with you and I think you understand me better than I understand myself a lot. You never push me to talk or do anything. Or well. You do, but you only do it when I need it and can handle it.”

“It’s easy with you,” he says lightly.

“What is?”

“Everything,” Seungcheol says. Confesses. 

They finish up the movie but Seungcheol doesn’t pay attention, their conversation about drift compatibility replaying in his mind. He wonders if there’s actually something changing in their relationship now. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Hey hyung,” Wonwoo says at the door on his way out. “Do you wanna do dinner before we head to Seungkwan’s on Saturday? Maybe in Itaewon?”

Seungcheol’s heart clenches. It kind of sounds like a date, especially with the air of nervousness surrounding Wonwoo as he asks.

“Sounds good,” he answers. “Text me details?”

Wonwoo smiles. “See you then.”

Wonwoo sends Seungcheol the name of the restaurant and a time the next day. Seungcheol looks it up. It's a barbeque place with really good reviews. He wonders, his heart fluttering at the thought, if maybe his instinct that said this is going to be a date was right.

Dinner is good. They drink overpriced soju and eat a decent amount of meat without going overboard. Wonwoo is kind and gentlemanly. He pays for their dinner, batting Seungcheol's card away when he tries to put it down. 

They take a crowded train to Seungkwan’s, Seungcheol spending the entire 30-minute ride right up against Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo keeps one hand on a pole and the other on Seungcheol’s waist, holding him close and steady.

Seungkwan’s party starts off like all of the others, the two of them walking in together and being greeted by whoever’s closest. 

Seungcheol grabs a beer instead of making a drink. He drinks it slowly, matching the pace that Wonwoo is setting with his own beer. He’s not drunk but he’s tipsy enough to be brave enough that he can begin to put together what’s happening right now. Something has made Wonwoo act more forthcoming with affection and open up a little wider. Dinner earlier was definitely a date. And now Wonwoo is acting a little weird because he’s avoiding something-- or he’s scared of something.

Wonwoo grabs Seungcheol’s free wrist.

“One second,” he says quietly, barely audible over the loudness of the party. Seungcheol watches as Wonwoo brings the bottle to his lips and tips it back. He watches in awe as Wonwoo finishes it, distracted by the long line of his neck and the way his fingers look wrapped around the bottle.

“Okay,” he says. “I wanna talk to you, is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol replies a little nervous. “Where?”

Wonwoo pulls him towards Seungkwan’s bedroom. Seungcheol is surprised that it’s unlocked. Wonwoo locks it behind them and pulls him out onto the balcony. It’s gotten cooler since they were last outside but it’s still nice, the crisp air seemingly breathing new life into Seungcheol and clearing his mind. It seems like it’s what he needs for whatever Wonwoo dragged him out here for.

“I have feelings for you,” Wonwoo says, leaning on the railing and looking out into the city. “Like big feelings.” Seungcheol freezes. “I talked to Jeonghan actually, at Seungkwan’s last party. I yelled at them and they asked how Soonyoung’s mouth was and I guess I realized I was being a hypocrite getting mad about it. I just got so mad for the first time. Jealous. It’s never bothered me before when you hooked up with someone, well Jeonghan. I don’t know what made it so different this time.”

“Jeonghan’s my best friend,” Seungcheol says. “That’s it.” He doesn’t want to necessarily downplay the significance of Jeonghan to him. They’re his favorite person, they’re the person he’ll go to hell and back for without question. He loves Jeonghan deeply but it’s never been in a romantic way. It’s just easy with Jeonghan. It’s easy with Wonwoo too but in a different way. Wonwoo makes his head spin and makes him want to be better. He makes Seungcheol want to touch and be touched. He wants to be the person Wonwoo can confide in. He wants a lot.

“I know that,” Wonwoo replies, “But seeing you marked up with their lipstick still sucked.”

“So did seeing you with hickeys,” Seungcheol replies. “Every time that sucked.”

“Soonyoung said I was oblivious. So did Jeonghan. They actually got so pissed at me after I yelled at them. I deserved it though.”

Seungcheol can’t help the ugly way he snorts at that and the surge of affection going through his body at Jeonghan probably tearing Wonwoo a new one whenever they talked to him. “You _are_ oblivious. This whole time, Wonwoo.”

“It was hard to admit to myself,” Wonwoo confesses. “Being vulnerable is hard for me, even if it’s with you.”

Seungcheol gets that. He thinks of all of the times he could have told Wonwoo, all the times he’s looked at him and thought “maybe today is the day I tell him” but didn’t because he knew Wonwoo wasn’t open to hearing something like that. Instead, he kept it tucked away in the back of his chest, something that kept outgrowing the boxes he tried to hide it in.

“And then Johnny’s party happened,” Wonwoo continues. Seungcheol flushes at the memory of it. “Taeyong flirting with you in front of me. I was sure you would want to hook up with them. I just got really… upset I guess.”

“Taeyong is harmless, they’re just very touchy.” 

Wonwoo sighs. “They seemed like your type, reminded me of Jeonghan being all otherworldly and shit. Wanted you all to myself.”

Seungcheol moves closer to him, slipping his hand into Wonwoo’s and looks out at the city. He wonders how many things like this are going on right now in Seoul, how many people are getting their hearts put together or ripped apart looking out at the skyline. He’s sure just in this apartment it’s happening too, under the guise of alcohol.

“I’ve always been a little bit yours,” Seungcheol confesses. 

+1.

Seungcheol wakes up from their nap first, the golden light of sunset filtering in through the window. Wonwoo is still asleep, his head on Seungcheol’s chest and his arms wrapped tightly around him. The light clings to the sharp planes of Wonwoo’s face and makes him glow golden and ethereal.

Wonwoo finally wakes up, tracing Seungcheol’s scars on his chest. “Can we skip Seungkwan’s party?”

“He’ll get mad,” Seungcheol replies. He doesn’t want to deal with an angry Seungkwan. He shudders at the thought of Seungkwan puffing out his chest and pointing a finger in his face. No one wants to deal with an angry Seungkwan. “We already said we were going to go. He’ll get so mad.”

Seungcheol feels Wonwoo pout against him. “I’ll eat you out,” he murmurs into Seungcheol’s chest. His hands move from his scars and begin to trace patterns along Seungcheol’s stomach down to the band of his shorts. “You can be a pillow princess and then we can split the soju. We can watch Godzilla, even the new one. We can watch _anything_. We can do whatever you want, please don’t make me leave this apartment, hyung.”

Wonwoo is maybe a genius.

“Godzilla sounds good,” Seungcheol says tentatively, trying not show just how excited he is about watching a shitty movie. 

“And you getting to do nothing while I go down on you?” Wonwoo teases.

Seungcheol’s breath hitches as Wonwoo’s fingers dip below his waistband. “Also good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> [talk to me about scoops and wonwoo <3](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsdemonparent)
> 
> my dms are open if anyone feels more comfortable talking privately!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [cayendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243890) by [easycomeeasygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo)




End file.
